


A SLIP OF THE TONGUE JUST SLIP IT IN

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunk Jensen, Light Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is sick of denying the whole bloody situation (elements of dub-con) story set before they were married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A SLIP OF THE TONGUE JUST SLIP IT IN

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction! I do not know Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki, and I do not profit from these writings.

Jensen stumbled into the kitchen, Jared looked up from the sandwich he was making “Thought you were spending the night with Danni” he commented casually.

“Let’s do it” Jensen’ voice was slightly slurred.

“What?” Jared wasn’t really concentrating on his housemate.

“Fuck!” Jensen was getting into his stride “everybody sees it but us apparently, all that porn on the net, people whispering behind our backs they all can’t be wrong.”

“Your drunk Jen” Jared placated nervously.

“Drunk and pretty and I’ll still be pretty in the morning” Jensen giggled “want to count my freckles?”

“Go to bed” Jared told him patiently.

“You don’t want me?” Jensen’s lips actually seemed to be trembling.

“What happened with Danni?” Jared asked ignoring the question.

“She doesn’t want me either” Jensen hiccupped “she told me to fuck off and die.”

“Man I’m sorry” Jared was over at Jensen’s side in seconds gathering the man into his arms.

“You do want me” Jensen muffled into Jared’s neck as his arms went around his friend and he hung on tightly.

“Come on let’s get you to bed” Jared guided Jensen towards his own bedroom.

“What no candy or flowers first” another giggle escaped from Jensen’s mouth. 

“God you’re a squirmy assed drunk” Jared dropped his friend onto his bed but couldn’t help smiling at Jensen when he looked up at him through his eyelashes.

Jared pulled Jensen upright unbuttoned then yanked off his shirt letting it fall to the floor. Before he could get any further Jensen had flopped onto his back again breaking into fresh giggles.

Jensen spared breath for “Oh tingly! Nice hands big safe.” 

Jared shook his head unbuckled Jensen’s belt, unzipped his jeans and proceeded to pull them down his legs all the while muttering “You owe me big time dude that’s all I’m saying.”

“Said she would have fought for me just didn’t have a cock” Jensen suddenly looked sober “you’d have fought for me wouldn’t you Jared.”

“Yeah sure Jen me and my cock” Jared replied removing Jensen’s shoes and socks to get the jeans completely off.

“Knew you would” Jensen beamed happily only to frown moments later “said it once too often.”

“What’s that?” Jared studied Jensen’s face.

“Your name while fucking her” he returned Jared’s look “kept slipping out.”

“Oh” Jared gathered his thoughts “That would get you dumped.”

“Yeah” Jensen agreed running a finger along the waist band of his tight black briefs.

“Give her time” Jared advised trying not to stare.

“No, not fair to her shitty doing that to any woman” Jensen looked away from Jared “had it coming.”

Jared remained silent while he got Jensen under the bed covers. He was heading towards the bedroom door when Jensen’s voice stopped him.

“Don’t go” the tone was desperately sad.

“I’m just going to switch the lights off sit tight” Jared left the bedroom door open behind him, on his return he found Jensen still awake and staring at the ceiling.

“You going to fuck me then?” Jensen asked quietly.

Jared stripped off his shirt and threw it onto a nearby chair “Not tonight” he kicked off his jeans and sat on the bed.

“You ever going to fuck me?” Jensen closed his eyes

“Don’t know maybe” Jared admitted.

“Love you” Jensen whispered.

Jared didn’t know how to respond to that so instead he stood up and pulled the bed clothes back, then got into the bed.

“Turn over” he ordered.

“Why?” Jensen looked curiously at him.

“Move” Jared half manhandled Jensen onto his side so his back was to him.

He then spooned up against Jensen holding him gently, one hand splayed over his stomach “Go to sleep” he ordered quietly.

“Take advantage of me Jay I want you to” Jensen begged,

“For the love of god go to sleep Jen” Jared begged in return.

“Sending mixed messages Jay” Jensen accused.

Jared brushed his lips against Jensen’s neck “Sleep.”

“Your loss” but Jensen settled and drifted into dreamless sleep anyway. 

 

Jared sat on the steps in his back garden nursing a mug of coffee. It was a beautiful crisp morning, a shadow fell across him and he peered up at Jensen who looked freshly scrubbed but he hadn’t shaved.

“We still talking?” He asked sitting himself next to Jared.

“Yeah” Jared managed a weak smile before asking awkwardly “so Danni’s gone?”

“She told me to go sit on your dick if I loved you that much” Jensen said with a grimace.

“I’m not going to be your rebound romance” Jared looked into his coffee.

Jensen gasped as if he’d been struck “That’s what she was you twat” he snapped back.

“Really?” Jared raised an eyebrow.

“Dumb and beautiful, I wasn’t joking when I said that I googled you before the start of the series” Jensen ran a hand through his hair “lust at first sight and you looked so bloody young in those photo’s I felt like a dirty old man.”

“You are a dirty old man” Jared said on reflex.

“Going to let me corrupt you a little” Jensen whispered in Jared’s ear “dirty your purity with my dick.”

Jared couldn’t help snorting “That line works for you, really?”

“I want to fuck you blind until all you know is me” Jensen smirked at Jared’s intake of breath “or have you fuck me, I want that cock of yours deep and hard in my tight ass, either way I’m easy.”

“I’m beginning to realize that” Jared drew in a deep breath “I’m not gay.”

“Who the fuck is cowboy” Jensen looked amused “I’m just incredibly happy.”

“What about Danni you know she’ll be back” Jared said.

“Doubt it she deserves more than I can give her anyway” Jensen leant into Jared and kissed him.

For a brief moment Jared kissed back until he felt Jensen’s tongue touch his own “I can’t do this” he murmured standing up and headed for the house.

Jensen remained in the garden for roughly five minutes before following him. As he suspected Jared was in the communal living room and he didn’t seem to know what to do with himself.

“Drop it” his tone was harsh but his eyes were unsure and shining.

Jensen simply pushed Jared back onto a couch and settled himself on top of his co star straddling him “I mean it Jensen, I don’t want this” desperation was creeping into Jared’s voice.

“You don’t want to want this” Jensen corrected grinding down on Jared’s obvious erection.

“Why are you doing this?” Jared moaned.

“Because I’m sick of denying the whole bloody situation” Jensen bit Jared’s lip and thrust his tongue into his gasping mouth.

This time Jared didn’t try to stop him but he didn’t encourage him either. Jensen pulled back and looked him over reached down and began unbuttoning his shirt. Pushing the cloth back as he went, smiling at the rapid movement of the chest he was revealing.

Jensen leant down to kiss and tongue his way along Jared’s collar bone before nipping the strong neck and pausing to lick an ear lobe. 

“Such a good boy” he breathed.

“Christ on a crutch” Jared whimpered.

“Feeling happier” Jensen firmly squeezed Jared’s cock through his jeans.

“Please” Jared demanded hoarsely.

“Yes” Jensen soothed unfastening his jeans with practiced ease and pulling his cock free of his briefs.

Jared was already wet “Beautiful so fucking hot love you like this” Jensen’s voice was husky with desire.

Jared shook his head and stumbled over his words “I can’t.”

“You can and you will” Jensen assured him “you just need a firm hand and someone to guide you.”

Jared turned his face away from Jensen refusing to meet his eyes.

“Stubborn but that’s okay deny it all you want” Jensen trailed his fingers down Jared’s cock “this doesn’t lie.”

Jared’s whole body jerked at the feather like touch “You’re a sick fuck” he accused.

“Then we must share the same sickness” he palmed Jared’s balls enjoying the weight of them in his hand.

“I hate you” Jared’s breathe hitched in his throat.

“You’d hate me even more if I stopped” the tone was amused making Jared flinch, Jensen pulled his tee shirt off and unfastened his jeans. 

There was no underwear to hinder Jensen and he kept eye contact with Jared as he stroked himself “Look what you do to me” he purred brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them.

“You talk a good fuck” Jared’s tone was low and husky.

“Is that challenge” Jensen removed a small packet from his jeans and ripped it open with his teeth. Quickly he rolled the already lubed condom onto Jared’s cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” Jared responded hoarsely.

“I couldn’t agree more” Jensen got rid of his jeans and grinned down at Jared a wicked light in his eyes.

“Don’t you need” the words came to stop at the expression on Jensen’s face.

“Like all good boy scouts I’m always prepared” he straddled Jared hips reached behind him and took a firm hold of the condom covered cock slowly and carefully he lowered himself onto it.

“Christ you’re a big boy” Jensen gasped biting his lip but he continued to steadily press down moaning softly when he came to rest on Jared’s body.

Jared lay under him panting the press of flesh around his cock driving every rational thought from his brain. He cried out as Jensen began to ride him, suddenly losing control he thrust up hard taking back some of the initiative he had lost. Jensen arched backwards with a yelp, meeting him trust for thrust lust taking both of them over.

“Harder… move” Jared demanded.

Cloth ripped as he freed his arms from his open shirt, fingers grabbed Jensen’s hips forcing him down hard, Jared ground into the tight hot body above him. Making Jensen cry out as tried to take back control. 

“Easy tiger” Jensen gasped,

“No you don’t” Jared reached for Jensen’s shoulder thinking he was about to try to escape. He pulled himself into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around him holding Jensen still.

Jensen panted into Jared’s neck “Okay fine fuck me already” he whispered unsteadily. 

Carefully Jared lowered him onto his back covering him and allowing his weight to push Jensen into the cushions of the couch. He looked into Jensen’s wide unblinking eyes and smiled.

“Bitch” he made the term sound like an endearment and thrust in hard.

Jensen grabbed Jared’s shoulders and moaned loudly. He brought his knees up and Jared grunted driving himself again and again into Jensen’s willing body.

“Pretty little bitch” Jared accused between breaths.

“Yeah fuck” Jensen’s body jerked violently and went still as he came moaning lushly.

Jared thrust twice more into the tight heat and followed him crying out hoarsely, he collapsed on top of Jensen feeling weaker than a kitten.

Jensen lazily licked Jared’s neck enjoying the salt sweat taste on his tongue. The only sound in the room was there breathing and he felt content. Long moments later Jared took his weight on his elbows and looked down at Jensen in all his fucked out glory.

“Cock slut” Jared leant down and kissed him gently.

“Hello my name is Jensen and I’m a cockoholic” Jared kissed him again slipping his tongue inside for a brief moment.

“Next time I get to fuck you” Jensen murmured.

Unwillingly Jared knelt up between Jensen’s thighs and removed the condom. Throwing it into a nearby wastepaper basket. He climbed off the couch and stepped out of his jeans then held out his hand to pull Jensen up off the couch.

“I don’t share” Jared told him bluntly.

“Neither do I” Jensen agreed.

“Right” Jared stopped as if he’d expected a fight and now didn’t know what to say.

“What do we do now?” He ended up asking.

“Fucked if I know” Jensen told him.

“Are we telling our parents, Eric, our nearest and dearest?” Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen forcing their bodies close together.

“Yes but only because we have to” Jensen sighed.

“Ashamed of me?” Jared asked only half in jest.

“Never” Jensen crushed their mouths together.

On releasing Jared’s mouth he continued “Just don’t want the world and his wife knowing our business.”

“Most people think we’ve been at it for years already” Jared commented quietly.

“That’s no reason to enlighten them now if they knew for certain god knows what would happen” Jensen replied in all seriousness.

“So no announcements that we are happily living in sin” Jared shrugged “I can live with that.”

“We take each day as it comes and fuck like bunnies” Jensen looked genuinely happy.

“Come on then Thumper let’s get at it” Jared grinned, grabbed Jensen’s hand and led them towards his bedroom.

“What do you know” Jared said as they settled themselves on the bed “you did sit on it” he was still grinning widely when nimble strong fingers reached around him and nipped his firm ass.

He let out a manly squeak and jumped on Jensen declaring “Round two brace yourself!”


End file.
